Whishes and blessings, from Yuzuha to Kuon
by Stanislas
Summary: After spending all she had left of strength and will to make a new live enter this world, Yuzuha has precious little time left. She'll use it to make sure her child knows what she'll be unable to tell her herself, and to give the child the best blessing a mother can. Sad little one shot. Please leave a review.


**Sup reader! It's me again. This time with a short, dramatic one-shot about Yuzuha's last moments. This one's a bit AU, you'll see what I mean. It can also fit pretty much right into the big Utawarerumono AU story I am currently brainstorming on.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: Utawarerumono, in all its media forms, does not belong to me, it belong to whoever holds the copyrights. I claim no ownership of their material, and this story is written with the sole goal of entertaining.**

* * *

 **Whishes and blessings, from Yuzuha to Kuon**

Yuzuha felt tired, very tired. Her head felt light and her body weak, nothing new to her, if you discounted the last nine months, but this time it was different. She could feel that she didn't have long left. Yet she didn't feel sad, not for herself at least. She was happy for what she had just accomplished.

For Yuzuha, all the other sounds in the room were drowned out by cries that Yuzuha was focused on. The cries of a newborn child. Her child, for whom she spent every ounce of strength in her body to make sure she was born, and was now held by Urtori, who stood to her left.

"Eruruu...-san?" she said weakly to her herbalist friend, who was sitting on her right and whom she could barely feel checking her pulse. Eruruu had spent the majority of the last dozen-or-so hours with her, and had acted as a midwife, despite her own condition, until Urtori had arrived.

"Y-yes, Yuzuha-chan?" Eruruu said through her tears, with what she tried to make sound as a normal voice.

"She's… healthy, is she?"

Eruruu nodded, even thought the gesture was wasted on the blind Yuzuha, "Yes, she is." Eruruu said, trying to sound cheerful, "She's a healthy and beautiful baby girl."

"Thank…goodness." Yuzuha said, "Please name her… Kuon, like we talked about."

"We will." Eruruu said.

"When she's… older, please give her my journal… Kamyu-chan has it… so that she knows about me… and all the things I wanted… for her, and to do with her…"

Yuzuha paused," I think I'm…. fading…."

"Yuzuha-chan!" Eruru erupted, but was surprised when Yuzuha gripped the sleeve of her robe, albeit weakly.

"I know she will be happy" Yuzuha said, "… she will have many people who love her here… and a sibling her age…" Yuzuha's hand drifted from Eruruu's sleeve to Eruruu's swollen belly, "who share Hakuoro san's… blood…. "But please make sure… she can see… the greater world… run under different skies… breath different airs….. and meet… different people."

"Yes." Eruruu said, grasping Yuzuha's hand.

"Please, nii-sama? " Yuzuha asked to Oboro, who was kneeling beside Eruruu .

"Yes, of course." Oboro said with a strained voice.

Yuzuha smiled, then turned towards Urtori, Eruruu letting go of her right hand, which Yuzuha raised towards her child. The high priestess understood the gesture, and silently kneeled and laid the blanket wrapped infant next to her mother's head, and then guided Yuzuha's hand.

"I love you, Kuon…" Yuzuha said as she stroked her infant's cheek, an action which calmed the baby's cries to a small whine, "I'm sorry… I can be with you longer… but it seems… I don't have… anymore time... Be well…" He voice got even weaker. "May you… live long… happy… and…healthy….."

After a few more breaths, each weaker than the previous one, Yuzuha's hand dropped has the last remaining wisps of life left her. Almost instantly, Kuon's cries started anew, these being very much the only sound in the room. Everyone else was silently crying.

End of the one shot.

* * *

 **Crap, I legit need a box of tissues. I was listening to some Chinese traditional music on Youtube as I was writing this, and just as I get started on the last paragraph, the absolute saddest bamboo flute tune came on! THIS IS NOT OKAY, DAMIT!**

 ***PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT***

 **Ah. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on this.**

 **Ciao.**

 **-The Crying Stan Man.**


End file.
